


Heat Me Like A Filament

by MessyScandinoodle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Breeding, Hannibal is not a stable cannibal, M/M, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Will is still apart of the FBI tho, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyScandinoodle/pseuds/MessyScandinoodle
Summary: Hannibal is not the suave cannibalistic therapist, but instead a very fractured man looking for help. Wills FBI work caught his attention, and it was love at first hazed sight.





	1. You're Someone I Believe In

Will woke, feeling sore and his mouth dry. He was immediately disoriented. This wasn’t his bed. This wasn’t his house at all. He sat up slowly, eyes trying desperately to adjust to the dark. The ground was cold beneath him, it felt like cement or stone.    


“Hello.” A voice echoed to him in a whisper. It made Will’s skin crawl. “You’re so pretty… I just had to have you…” He could hear whoever it was shuffling, coming closer. He scooted back until he banged into something solid.   
  


“Why am I here?” Will asked hoarsely. The dryness in his throat made him wonder how long he had been out.    
  


“So pretty… just so pretty…” The voice replied. A light suddenly shown in Will’s face, and he shielded his eyes.    
  


“Where am I?” He swallowed down his panic. He didn’t want this person to know he was afraid. He didn’t know what got him off about this process. Not yet.   
  
“Home.” Replied the quiet voice. Will unsheilded his eyes, and was able to start making out his shape, dimly lit from the flashlight in his hand. His face looked skeletal from the under lighting. Will could have rolled his eyes at the poetic implications, if he wasn’t terrified.   
  
“My home isn’t here.” He shook his head, “What is it you need?” He was trying to keep a level head, despite his heartbeat hammering in his heart. His gut was in knots, and everything inside him was screaming for him to run. He had learned long ago not  to live off of his instincts though.   
  
“It is now.” His captor approached, and Will made sure not to move. Not to show any signs of fear or weakness. Even when a cold hand touched his face. “You can help me. You can see me.” 

 

“I can’t see shit, honestly.” Will replied, voice quivering just faintly, betraying his fear within his snappy comment.   
  
“Oh right…” The light receded away, and then the room was lit up. He closed his eyes tight, then opened them slowly and let them adjust.   
The room was simple, obviously a basement. He sat against a bed, surrounded by stone walls and a concrete floor. The bed was covered in red velvet, and there were dubious contraptions hanging on the wall. Will decided to pretend those weren’t there. 

He then focused on his captor. A very sharp looking man, in both dress and features. He looked to his eyes, red and full of clouded judgement. Of unforgivable sins, confusion, and fear. He turned his gaze away as soon as he felt the sympathy grasping at his chest. 

 

“I’ve seen your work.” He was still speaking in a whisper. Will wondered if he wasn’t alone in this house. 

“Should I be quiet too?” Will asked, trying to build rapport. 

“No, I just… It’s not good for me to be loud. It’s better that I’m quiet.” 

 

“What of my work have you seen?” Keeping him dialoguing ment he was less likely to get violent. Will already knew deep down that wasn’t his intent though. 

 

“So pretty… the way you see them. Now you can see me.” 

 

“Yes I can see you now.”

 

“No! No!” the sharpness of his voice made Will retreat back a little. “ _ See _ .”    
  
“Okay, I’m sorry. What am I supposed to see?” 

 

“Me!” The man was becoming distressed, his breathing picking up. 

 

“Okay, I got it. I’m sorry.” That didn’t help him at all, and now he needed to redirect his captors attention. 

 

“My names Will. What’s yours?” 

 

“I already know your name. My name is Hannibal… You can help me…” He swayed a bit as he spoke, and clasped his hands together. “So  _ pretty _ .” 

 

“Can I have some water please? My throat is very dry.” Will requested, keeping his voice low and soft. Hannibal nodded eagerly, 

 

“I’ll go get you water right now!” he rushed off, opening a heavy door. Will watched it carefully, how it operated, looking for any weaknesses. It almost seemed like a vault door. Hannibal disappeared behind it, and it slammed shut. He heard it lock as soon as it was closed. 

 

It was obvious he had been planning this for quite some time. The door, the furnishings in the basement. It wasn’t the most elaborate scheme he’d seen, but it was enough to know that this was calculated.    
Perhaps he wasn’t his first victim though. That made his throat feel arid. If he had victims before, and they weren’t in this room with him. There was really only one logical answer as to where they were.

 

\--

  
  
  


“Be a good boy.” Hannibal told himself quietly as he poured two glasses of water. He spilled some over in the one cup, and immediately gasped. “No no no!” He scrambled to grab a rag, and quickly clean it up. He was nearly in tears after he had soaked it up, shaking softly. He looked around with panicked eyes, before taking a deep breath. He wasn’t going to be hurt. Still good. He snapped back to himself, and smiled softly, thinking of Will, “So pretty.” He walked back down to the basement. 

 

He made sure the door shut behind him, before moving away from it. “Water for you.” He smiled softly. Everything got so quiet when he looked at him. It happened with his pictures, and the time he was on the tv. He made it all so peaceful. It was even better in person though. 

He gave Will the water, and sat down across from him with his own glass. 

 

\--

 

Will could hear a commotion above him, and could only imagine what it was. He tuned it out, closing his eyes, and let his mind wander. He was back at the stream, casting his line into it. The birds were singing, and the sun felt warm on his back. It was perfect. Off in the distance of the tree line he could see something dark watching him. He grabbed his binoculars. Before he could get a better look, he was snapped back to reality by the sound of the door shutting.

 

He took the glass of water that was offered, and sipped on it. He stared into the cup, feeling Hannibal’s eyes fixed on him. His gut churned from it. He had to figure out a way out. “Thank you.” 

 

“You make everything so quiet. I don’t even feel like I have to whisper.” Hannibal admitted, and Will glanced to him, not moving his head.

 

“That’s a good thing, I think.” he took another drink of water. He was trying to savor it. He didn’t know when he’d get another drink again. 

 

“It is very good. You’re the only one that can make it happen. I saw you on the tv, and on the internet. That’s when I realized you could do it.” He sounded so enthusiastic, it made Will that sympathy come crawling back. This was a very damaged individual. He could see a part of himself in that.   
He wasn’t anything special though. He wasn’t a psychiatrist or any kind of savior. He realized that because of these things, he would most likely die here. 

 

“Has anyone ever been able to do that before?” 

 

“No… Only you.” Hannibal smiled, showing his unusual teeth. Will felt relieved at that. He must have been the first victim. Which meant he had a better chance of getting free. It wasn’t a crime of passion kind of easy to get away, but he would most likely be more sloppy. He wasn’t as well trained. 

 

“Perhaps we can find out why I do that.” 

 

“Because. You  _ see _ .” 

 


	2. You Burned Me and I'm Smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is adjusting to living in the basement, and Hannibal is enjoying his company, and improving. Unfortunately, Will needs a bath, and can feel an impending heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make it ABO since I haven't written anything ABO in a while! Also it fits the ideas I have for it better. I hope you enjoy :D

Will had adjusted to the cold of the basement. When he was initially left alone, he had spent a fair amount of his time just thinking and shivering. Logic told him to get up and move around to get the blood moving. 

 

Poking around, he found a rather immaculately adorned chest in a corner, padlocked shut. He tried to tinker with it to see if he could peak inside, but it didn’t budge. There were some paddles and crops hanging on the wall, and he really hoped those were just odd keepsakes of some time.

His bed was surprisingly comfortable, but he was hesitant to lay on it after seeing the special items on the wall. He opted to lay on the floor for the nap he had taken earlier. It hadn’t really been worth it, since his whole right side was sore now.  

 

He could hear footsteps above him. He counted them, and kept track of the sounds. Just one set. It was puzzling then why Hannibal whispered so quietly, as if someone else was there to hear them. It was also puzzling as to why Hannibal seemed to run through the house on occasion. Quick steps could be heard pounding from above him, and then further into the house, then a slight pause, then back to normal steps. 

Boredom set in quickly, and he got brave and laid on the bed. He let his eyes slip closed, enjoying the relief to his aching side. Sitting quiet, the smell of food wafted from upstairs, and his stomach growled in response. It must have been some time since he had been back home. 

The last thing he had remembered was going out to his shed to get some fish. He had opened the freezer, and had immediately felt like someone, or something was watching him. Before he could even call out, he was knocked out. 

  
  


He must have drifted off, pondering about his unfortunate situation, because he was startled by the door shutting. 

“I cooked for you!” Hannibal said cheerfully, voice no longer so low as a whisper, but still quiet. “I hope you like it.” 

“What is it?” Will asked as he sat up, peaking at what he had. 

“Loin, with a cumberland sauce.” Hannibal said proudly, and gave him the tray. 

 

Will knew that the food was most likely drugged, and that he was about to be knocked out again. His growling stomach really didn’t care, and it genuinely looked good. The presentation was surprisingly meticulous, how he would imagine it would be at a five star restaurant. He took a careful bite. It was as good as it looked.

 

“You’re a good cook.” He noted, “This is very good. Thank you.” A little brown nosing never hurt. Besides, it was genuinely good. 

“I’m so glad you like it.” he grinned, sitting down on the floor to eat his own meal. “I like to cook. I’m very good at it… Good boy at it.” 

 

“You are a good boy at it.” he reassured with a soft smile. It felt too genuine once it came out. He couldn’t push away the recognition that this was a broken person, who needed genuine help. He just didn’t think he could be the person to do it. 

 

“Is it good?” Hannibal asked again, as if he hadn’t just been reassured mere seconds ago. 

“Yes, it’s very good.” He reassured, and smiled softly to him. Hannibal seemed very pleased with the compliment, and went back to eating. They sat in silence for a while, the only sound the low hum of the central cooling system. 

 

“May I have a jacket, or some blankets? It’s chilly down here.” Will assumed Hannibal didn’t notice, since he was in a five piece suit. He realized he was in a different suit, this one more elaborate than the last. A blue patterned jacket, with a red paisley tie. Gaudy as hell, in Will’s eyes. But he was in a grey t shirt covered in dog hair, with the essence of fish. Perhaps it wasn’t his place to judge. 

 

“You’re cold? I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” he set down his food, spilling some of the sauce. “No! Oh no!” He cried, the desperation making Will’s gut tense. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’ll take care of it. You go get whatever you were getting.” He stood up quickly, and Hannibal stood, staring at him, pondering the offer. 

“Okay…” He finally relented, and rushed upstairs. 

 

Will took a deep breath once he was gone, then tugged his shirt off to dab up the mess, and fix the plate. 

“We’re just trying to stay alive.” Will reassured himself. This wasn’t out of kindness. This was out of survival. 

  
Hannibal came back with towels, jackets, a blanket, and shirts. “I don’t know if these will fit. I’m sorry if they don’t. They shouldn’t be too small at least.” He set them on the bed. 

“You’re really nice, Will.” He commented, seeing that the mess really had been cleaned up. “I thought maybe you were tricking me.” 

 

“I’m not one for tricks. I’ve been tricked too many times myself.” His thoughts wandered to Jack. He wondered if anyone was looking for him. Jack’s prime worry was probably just that Will wasn’t there to help solve the latest case, and less about his well being. It made something dark stir within him. He always felt played. Used. He was only valued for what he could do, not who he was. 

“That’s not very nice.” Hannibal noted, looking somber.    
  


“It’s definitely not.” he sighed, finishing his meal. “Thank you, for the meal.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Would you like dessert? I didn’t make the first course I’m sorry I just- I feel so tired lately.” 

 

“You made dessert? Yes, I’d like some.” He was feeling drowsy, but noted that was more from his full belly than anything artificial. Hannibal manically snatched up the dishes, and rushed up the stairs. Will watched him go. He could possibly use his frantic behavior to his advantage to get out. 

 

Hannibal was back after a moment, carrying too small pieces of cake. He gave one to Will with a glass of milk, then sat down with his own. They ate in silence, but Will kept an eye on him. He seemed very somber now, and he wasn’t about to instigate. As soon as he was finished Hannibal collected the dishes, and went up the stairs silently.

 

\--

 

Will was unsure about the passage of time, there were no windows to tell him when the sun was out. He judged night and day on whether he could hear Hannibal shuffling above him, and when breakfast, lunch, and dinner dishes came. Counting how many breakfasts he’d had, it had been two weeks since he’d last been home. He hoped his dogs were okay. Alana probably went to check on him, and found the dogs alone. He hoped at least. 

 

Each day was pretty much the same for a while, Hannibal would bring down his necessities, make small, fragmented talk, then go back up the stairs. Will could’ve died from the boredom. He felt he may be going mad himself. 

He’d started making conversation with himself, and had made a game out of counting the wrinkles on his fingers. Worst of all, he could really smell himself. He really didn’t want to ask for a bath, because he could only imagine where it would lead. 

 

Something changed after the first week though. Hannibal started spending more time down with him, having casual conversations with him. At some points, Hannibal could even make sense. It seemed the more time he spent down there, the more coherent he was. 

Will discovered that Hannibal was once a psychiatrist, but something had happened to him. He wouldn’t tell him what it was, and Will didn’t push it out. 

Will had told Hannibal about his dogs, about his fishing. He eventually had even confided in him about how much he hated his work, and how unfair his treatment at the bureau was. It seemed that Hannibal could relate, and sympathize in some surface level way. Will hated that it made him feel good. 

 

Hannibal also became his conduit to the outside world. He told him about the recent news, about funny things he had seen on the internet. He had shown him some things, but never allowed him to hold the phone. 

Despite being his first victim, Hannibal still had obviously planned this out for the long term. The clothes he was providing were starting to fit him perfectly now. As if they were tailored just for him. 

He was also beginning to anticipate him coming down to talk.Yet still trying to convince himself that it was just out of boredom, just some form of interaction. Despite the fact now he was getting up to change once he heard Hannibal’s footsteps, and trying to make himself look proper.

 

He was laying on the bed, playing his finger game, when he heard footsteps coming down, and then the door opening and closing. “Is it morning?” Will asked. 

 

"It is! I brought breakfast. Protein scramble." Hannibal smiled proudly, and set the tray down for him. 

Will sat up, eager to eat. He dug in, savoring each bite. He had grown to love Hannibal’s cooking. It exceeded anything Will could muster.

 

Something was different this time. Not with the food. He could smell something. Musky and primal. His gut tensed. He hadn't even thought about the implications of not having suppressants. 

He could smell Hannibal. And surely Hannibal could smell him. 

 

"You smell good, pretty." Hannibal noted immediately after Will had the thought. He felt a bit flushed at the compliment, and cringed inwardly.

"I shouldn't. I need a bath." He mumbled. 

"Would you like to? I could let you take a bath. I think. Maybe…" Hannibal stopped eating to think about it, zoning out for a few moments. "Yes you can take a bath." He decided once he came back to reality. "As soon as we're done eating."

 

Will wanted to crawl under the bed. He knew what taking a bath would mean. He knew there would be no privacy in it. He clenched his teeth, but nodded in agreement. He decided to slow down his chewing, prolonging breakfast. But then he could feel Hannibal's eyes on him. He really couldn't win. 

 

"Alright, I’m ready.” He didn’t finish all of the food. 

 

“Was it not good?” Hannibal asked worriedly, staring at the plate. 

 

“No, it was. I’m sorry, I’m feeling a little ill.” He reassured. 

 

“Oh okay… Let’s go.” Hannibal stood up, and offered his hand to Will. “I trust you.” 

 

Will took his hand, and swallowed roughly. Just the idea of doing anything suddenly made him feel guilty. “Okay.” 

 

Hannibal led him up the stairs. Will’s eyes had to take time to adjust once they reached the top, and he shielded them. They adjusted quickly, and he admired the kitchen he had been under this whole time. It explained a lot of the rustling around he had heard. 

He was led down a small, dim hallway, decorated in paintings. Then into a very extravagant bathroom. Everything looked straight out of the victorian era. There was a small couch even, red velvet just like his bed. It was all so lavish, but he was mostly focused on the big brass tub. 

It was huge, probably big enough to fit several people into it. Enough to drowned several people in it. Will shuttered at the thought, and looked to Hannibal briefly. Hannibal was still grasping his hand, and smiled to him. “This is it! Your bathroom!” 

 

Will was a bit puzzled by the wording, but shrugged it off. “May I have some privacy?” He asked as politely as possible, but Hannibal’s face pinched. 

 

“I don’t know. I don’t have the right locks on the windows… No no. You can’t leave me! Not now. I’m doing so good now. I’m doing so good boy now. You can’t go.” His breath was becoming uneven, and frantic. 

 

“Okay. Okay. Can you turn away?” 

 

Hannibal seemed to consider this, staring at him for a long moment. He set his jaw, and growled out “No.” 

 

Goosebumps raised Will’s hair on the back of his neck, and he nodded meekly. Hannibal put the water on, his mood had now shifted. His body language was tight, and guarded. Will hesitated before slowly peeling his layers off. He instinctively covered himself while he stood there, exposed. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, and his cheeks were flushed. Yet somehow, this was not the worst humiliation he had ever suffered. 

 

Once it was filled, he slowly crawled in. His eyes rolled back briefly, goosebumps raising once again. This time from the wonderful heat surrounding him. He sank down into the water, submerging completely. 

 

Memories of of the times he had done this at home came to him. The times he spent toying with the idea of letting all of the air out of his lungs, and letting them fill with the water around him. How many times Winston had came to the tub, and barked for his attention. Oh Winston… 

  
Will came back up out of the water, and took a deep breath. It was a cruel irony that now of all times he didn’t want to drowned himself in the tub. He doubted Hannibal would allow it anyways. It struck him then. How peaceful he had been feeling. He worried about his dogs, but even that was calmed knowing Alana was surely keeping them safe. 

He slept at night. He slept through the night. He hadn’t sweat through a shirt since a week after being here. 

He rubbed his face, and took a deep breath. What was happening to him? This wasn’t the life he had dreamt about. Being trapped in a basement wasn’t the relief he had expected. So why was it just so peaceful?   
  
He already knew the answer, but wished not to admit it to himself. Jack wasn’t banging on his door, manipulating him on puppet strings. Dragging him to more and more crime scenes, using the strings to make him look. To make him see. Shoving him deeper and deeper into a darkness he was finding harder and harder to climb out of. 

 

“Are you alright?” Hannibal inquired softly, and Will let some of the tension out of his shoulders, 

“Yes, I’m alright.” He started washing himself, again aware of Hannibal’s eyes on him. He ignored them. He didn’t hate it as much as expected, but he just assumed that was the impending heat. 

 

He finished washing himself, but wasn’t ready to get out of the tub. He sank himself under the water again, this time just enjoying the absolute silence it created. He lingered as long as he could, then came back up for air. 

“Alright, I think I’m done.” He pushed his wet curls out of his face. Hannibal was waiting with a towel for him. 

“You can change once we’re back to your room.” Will stood, and took the towel. He stepped out, and dried off before wrapping it around himself. 

“Thank you.” He took Hannibal’s hand, and was led back to the basement. Led back to his room. 

 

Hannibal watched him dress, and Will pretended not to notice. Despite ignoring it, it stilll made his cheeks feel warm. Once he was finished, he sat down onto the bed. 

 

“Do you like watching me?” Will asked, trying to pick his words carefully. He knew by now that any kind of confrontation made Hannibal either lash out or shut down. 

 

Hannibal nodded unsurely, “Yes, you’re very pretty. I always wondered what you would look like. Without your clothes I mean. You’re even prettier than I imagined.” 

 

Will smiled at that, entertained at the thought of Hannibal jerking himself to just the idea of him. His smile disappeared when he realized he was getting away from himself. 

 

“Do I smell different?” He pressed, wondering if Hannibal could smell his heat, like Will could smell his musk. 

 

“After your bath? Yes, you smell nicer now.” This just made Will crack another smile, 

  
“I mean, besides my bath?” Hannibal seemed to ponder this for a moment, before he came right up to Will, hovered just by his neck, and inhaled deeply. It wasn’t the reaction he had been expecting, and he lamented the way he submitted to it, tilting his neck ever so slightly.

“You do. It’s sweeter than usual… Not like a fever though. Not like inflammation… It’s something else.” He murmured, not moving from his position, bent over him. He let out a strange noise from his gut, then straightened, and fixed his suit jacket. 

 

Will squeezed his legs together, and clenched his jaw. “Why do you wear suits all of the time?”  He was searching for anything to change the subject. 

 

“Good boys always dress nice. If you look nice, you are nice. Dressing badly makes people think badly of you.” He explained, and rubbed the front of his suit out incase it was wrinkled. 

 

Will nodded softly, “I guess that makes sense. I don’t like suits. They make me feel trapped.” 

 

“Sometimes it’s good to be trapped. Sometimes you’re safer when you’re trapped.” 

 

Will wondered if Hannibal was aware at how profound that had sounded, and nodded, “maybe you’re right.” 

 

Hannibal smiled fraily, “I should go back upstairs. I have some business to do.” he then quickly went back up the stairs. Will was left with himself, his thoughts, and the little bit of slick that had accumulated beneath him. 


	3. I Just Wanted You To Watch Me Dissolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's heat hits him much faster than he was anticipating, and Hannibal is bad at following instructions to stay upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm going to warn you now that this has some dubious consent with breeding/bonding. If that kind of thing squicks you out, don't worry! This chapter is mostly just pwp, and skipping to the next chapter won't make you miss any of the story.   
> Enjoy!

It hit him a lot faster than he expected it to. After Hannibal had left, he could feel the fever like symptoms setting in. He was convinced Hannibal’s scenting him was partly to blame. He had lay down on the bed, and rubbed at the sweat beading on his forehead, wishing there was a way to lock the door from the inside. He didn’t want Hannibal down here. He knew exactly how it would go and he wasn’t ready for that. Heats weren’t something he experienced in years, maybe a decade or so. There was no way to tell how he would handle it, and he wasn’t about to experience it with some lunatic that trapped him in the basement. 

 

Though, he knew Hannibal was more than that. He had already become like a friend to him. He knew he was experiencing Stockholm syndrome. Showing all of the signs, but he couldn’t stop it. Perhaps he didn’t want to stop it. He had found peace in this basement, and if it weren’t for his dogs, he wondered if he wouldn’t be happy just staying there. 

 

Hannibal’s footsteps could be heard above him, most likely preparing their next meal. He huddled under the covers, despite feeling overheated. He needed to hide, to feel safe, already sweating through his shirt, and his ass was starting to feel pretty damp. It was only a matter of time before delirium set in. It was already creeping at the edges of his consciousness, making him feel hazy and out of sorts. He tried to close his eyes, and let himself rest. Perhaps a nap would help. Maybe Hannibal had suppressants he could give him. Anything that would help the feeling of impending doom and pleasure mixing in his gut. 

 

There was a quiet knock before Hannibal entered. No food with him. It was too early for food just yet. “Are you okay?” He inquired nervously, keeping himself near the door. 

 

“I need your help.” He didn’t move from his fortress under the blankets. “I need suppressants, or something. Anything to keep this away.” He couldn’t keep the desperation out of his voice. 

“I don’t have any of those. I have fever reducers and pain medication.” Hannibal offered, fidgeting now. No doubt able to smell Will’s thick scent in the air. 

 

“Please… Can’t you get me some?” 

 

“No, I’m not leaving the house today. Today is not meant for house leaving.” 

 

Will growled in frustration, “Alright. Then I need you to only come down to give me food, and leave. I don’t want you down here during this. I’m sorry- I just, I don’t want to be touched.” His voice trailed into a whisper. 

 

“I will respect your wishes as best as I can.” The hurt could be heard in Hannibal’s voice, and it made his gut wrench with guilt.

 

“It won’t last forever.” he reassured, and relaxed down into the bed. 

“I’ll bring lunch down in a little while.” Hannibal lingered for a moment after speaking, before rushing back up the steps. 

 

Will tensed when the door shut, and thought about calling him back. Inviting him into the bed. He bit his tongue at the thought, and curled in on himself.  _ I don’t want to be touched _ . He sat there in a pool of sweat, hoping it would be fast. It had been wishful thinking that his suppressant abuse would have made him infertile. Fertility was in his blood. Some of his closer family members had ten children. A truly dismaying fact for him. He had shit genetics he really didn’t want any child inheriting. 

 

He was slipping away so quickly. Barely aware of anything anymore except the aching heat he felt between his legs. Time became fluid, and it poured around him, scalding hot. 

 

He didn’t hear the door open and close, and jumped when he felt Hannibal’s hand on him. “Will…” he whispered out, and felt his forehead. “You’re so warm…” 

 

“Get out…” Will demanded weakly through his haze, despite the fact that he was rolling onto his stomach. 

 

“I don’t want to. I can’t.” Hannibal leaned to scent him, pushing his nose into his neck eagerly. Will pushed into it, but bared his teeth. 

 

“Hannibal, I told you…” He moaned softly, feeling Hannibal’s tongue against him. He raised his hips off the bed, raising his ass to present feebly. 

 

Hannibal stepped away, but only to start undressing. “You smell so good, pretty. You smell so good and I can’t just leave you. I can’t.” his voice shook as he spoke, his breathing coming heavy. “I don’t want to be bad. I don’t.” 

 

Will immediately looked to him, “You aren’t being bad. This is your instincts. This is who you are.” Tears welled in his eyes, and he looked down at the pillow. 

 

Hannibal crawled onto the bed, over him. “Who are you?” Hannibal asked softly, slowly pulling the blanket off of him. 

 

“I don’t know who I am anymore…” He breathed, before he rolled to kiss Hannibal, desperate for him. He wanted to drowned in his scent. Drowning was a recurring thing for him. Hannibal returned the kiss. It was sloppy, but it wasn’t the worst kiss he had. 

 

Will broke the kiss, “My clothes. It’s too hot- I can’t wear these!” he was still struggling to admit that he wanted him. That he felt a need for him. 

 

Hannibal tugged his clothes off quickly, shivering excitedly. His teeth were actually chattering. Will smiled hazily, “Are you cold?” 

 

Hannibal shook his head meekly, “No, it just happens when I’m excited.” he admitted. A wide grin stretched his lips at that, and kissed him again. He then rolled onto his hands and knees, and presented to him. 

 

Hannibal seemed a little unsure for a moment, before he took a deep breath, and smoothed his hair back. He positioned himself behind Will, and it was all instincts after that. Will bucked back against him as he pushed in, letting out soft noises of pleasure. He hadn’t been filled in so long, he felt he might break from it. It was a delicious stretch. 

Hannibal rolled his hips into him, making each stroke deep and slow. It made Will squirm beneath him, his cock pressing all the right places. It was pushing Will deeper into the haze, his lips parted in loud moans with each stroke. Hannibal let Will enjoy the slow pace for a few moments before his stroke suddenly changed and he started ramming into him. It jostled Will, and he had to brace against the bed to keep himself upright. He let his front half fall into the pillow, ass raised high for the pounding. His eyes were rolling back into his head, feeling the tease of Hannibal’s knot against him. He needed to be bred. In that moment it felt like it was all he had ever wanted. 

 

“Knot…” Will begged weakly, shoving himself back against each thrust, trying to force it inside. Hannibal was withholding himself though, trying to pace. He didn’t want it to end yet. Will could feel him staring down at him, his hands stroking down his back and over his rump. He could feel his worship. This was his offering to him. Will decided he would accept this kind of praise any time. 

Hannibal lasted just a few more teasing thrusts before shoving his knot deep into him, and moaned from deep in his gut as he filled him. Will cried out loudly, scrabbling at the sheets beneath him as he made a mess beneath them. 

 

What he hadn’t been ready for was the bite that came after. Hannibal sunk his odd teeth deep into his neck, bonding them together. Will shrieked, and then immediately turned to instinctively bite back. It was more in self defense than to complete the bond. The clarity of the situation didn’t strike him until after the deed was done. 

 

“Hannibal…” he breathed out, reaching up to feel the bite. “You shouldn’t have done that. You shouldn’t have done that!” 

 

Hannibal shifted nervously, tugging at Will. “Ouch! Don’t move, Hannibal. Please… don’t move. Just… Okay wait. We can reposition. You’ll have to be careful. I’m going to readjust, and when I do, you have to move with me.” 

 

Hannibal obeyed, and soon they were in missionary, Will on his back, and Hannibal lingering over him. Will looked up into his eyes, and sighed softly. “What have you done?” he asked, but still stroked the sweaty hair out of his face, and let his hand drift down his cheek.   
  
“I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry that I was bad. I won’t do it again.” 

 

“It’s a little too late for- well nevermind. It’s alright.” Will closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to do now. 

 

Hannibal whimpered softly, and rested himself down onto Will. He cuddled into him, and Will wrapped his arms around him. Even if he had just ruined his life, he still felt the need to keep him happy. To protect him. 

  
  



	4. Am I Only A Lab Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes in Hannibal's bedroom, finally having more liberties. Just in time for Uncle Jack to come knocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too boring of a chapter, theres quite a bit of dialogue!

The morning sun woke Will. It was peeking through the blinds just enough to bother his eyes. He rolled over away from the window, and snuggled in deeper to the covers. He lay like that for a moment, before he realized. Window? Sunlight? He sat up, and looked around. A gasp escaped him when he felt Hannibal stir beside him. Hannibal must have carried him upstairs at some point during his heat. He had little memory of the experience, besides that first time. The bite, and the pleasure. He stroked his fingers over the mark. 

This must have been Hannibal’s bedroom. It was lavish like the rest of the house he had seen. Ornately decorated, if not a touch eccentric. It was such a stark contrast to Hannibal’s childlike persona. Everything was muted in color, and from what little of the house he had seen, lamplight or natural light was the most illumination it offered. 

 

The window specifically caught his attention. It didn’t seem to be barred or locked. A smarter man would have flung it open and jumped. Yet he just padded over to it, draped in a sheet, and stared out into the world. It had been a long time since he had seen the grass outside, or cars driving by. It felt so foreign, like it was a different world. The idea of going out into it actually made him feel anxious. He stepped back away from the window, and turned to find Hannibal staring at him.

 

“You were going to leave?” Hannibal asked sadly. 

 

“I just wanted to see. I haven’t been outside in a while.” Will went back to sit on the bed. “Are we in your bedroom right now?”

 

Hannibal nodded softly, “Do you like it?”

 

“It’s very decorative. Have you always liked these kinds of things?”

 

“It’s all I’ve ever known. I was raised with these things. So I decided to make my own home like this. This was back when I was stable.” He explained, quite coherent at the moment. Will felt the bite mark on his neck, and wondered if that had something to do with it. 

 

“I see… Hannibal, do you understand what you’ve done?” 

 

“I’ve bonded us. We are mates now.” he brightened at that, quite pleased with himself apparently. 

“You have… I didn’t want to be bonded, Hannibal. I don’t-” It caught in his throat when he saw the tears in Hannibal’s eyes. “Don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” he scooted close to him, and held his face. “I just wasn’t ready for it.”   
  
“I told you I didn’t mean to be bad!” He shook out, lip quivering. 

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up again.” He reassured, and stroked his hair gently. “You’re okay. You aren’t bad.” He leaned to kiss Hannibal’s forehead.

 

Hannibal opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was quiet at first, and then it grew loud, and demanding. Will could hear a familiar voice, “FBI, open up!” 

 

“Hannibal. They know. You have to hide. Go hide under the kitchen. Just don’t go into the room and shut the door.” 

 

Hannibal’s fear was palpable, and it tightened around Will like a noose. “I have to go now?”  
  
“You have to go now. They’ll take you away.” 

 

“I don’t want to leave you.” 

“You have to, or else you’ll go to prison for a long time.” He insisted.

 

Hannibal started sniffling, and just sat for a moment before there was another knock on the door. Hannibal stole a kiss, before he ran to the kitchen to hide. Will watched him go, and grit his teeth. What was he doing? Just last week he was dreaming of this day. Finally being freed. Now it made him sick to think about it. 

Another knock at the door. Will felt his bond mark, and then exposed his arms to leave bite marks all along them. It made his eyes well with tears, and he cried out, drawing blood on himself.   
  
“We have a warrant!” He heard Jack yell from the other side of the door. Will took a moment to work himself up further. He then ran to the door, and opened it. 

 

“Jack!” he cried, breaths coming in sharp gasps. 

 

“Will!” Jack grabbed him, “Where is he? Who took you? Where is he?” 

 

“I don’t know. He left last night. He hasn’t been back.” Will felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to convince himself it was because he was lying to Jack. 

 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. They’ll look for him. You’re safe now.” he reassured, and then led him out of the house.

 

EMS was waiting, and they checked Will over. They bandaged all of his bite wounds, including the one on his neck. He hoped they didn’t see the difference between them. They asked him all the basic questions, and he answered them to the best of his abilities. 

“Do you know where you are, or what day it is?” 

“I honestly don’t. That’s not head trauma though. I’ve been in a basement until today.” He explained. 

Once he was all cleared, they let him go with Jack, and they got in a squad car. It was strange to be in the back of one, even though he knew he wasn’t in trouble. He imagined handcuffs on his wrists. He almost wished there was.

Will stared at the house he had been trapped in. It looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He rested his head against the window, and allowed himself to start crying.

  
  


The drive back to the bureau was silent. He didn’t want to talk to Jack. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He instead found himself worrying about Hannibal. What if they did catch him? How long would they linger around that house? Surely they’d be waiting for him to get back. His chest felt tight, a gruesome image of Hannibal’s corpse sitting on the stairs in his mind. 

 

As the car stopped, he rubbed his eyes. “It’s okay now, you’re safe.” Jack reassured. Will internally rolled his eyes, 

 

“Thank you.” He murmured, and followed him inside. He followed him to a small room, and sat down. Jack sat across from him, a desk between them. 

 

“Can you tell me what he looked like?” Jack asked. Will shouldn’t have been surprised. He didn’t offer him anything. Just wanted to catch another bad guy. “The address is attached to a man named Hannibal Lecter. Is that name familiar?” 

 

Will was silent, staring down at the table. He tapped his knuckles against it nervously a few times. He then slowly raised his head, and made eye contact with Jack. “No.” 

 

Jack nodded softly, “Okay. Do you know what his name was? Did you see him?” 

 

“I don’t know his name. I did see him a little. He’s short. With darker skin.” Will’s lies came pouring out. He didn’t want to help Jack. Jack didn’t want to help him. 

 

“Alright… Do you know where Hannibal Lecter is?” 

 

“I told you, I don’t know him.” Will shrugged weakly. “Jack, I’m tired. I’m thirsty. I want to see my dogs.” 

 

“I know, and we’ll get you home soon but first I have to ask the-”

 

“No, Jack. I want to go home.” He looked him in the eyes again, “Please, for the love of God. Let me fucking go home.” 

 

Jack sighed heavily, and his voice lowered, “I can’t let you go home, Will. I’m sorry. You were abducted from there just a few weeks ago. We have to find this guy, or at least get a good lead.” 

 

Will took a shaky breath in, body going rigid before he slammed his fists on the table, “I fucking hate you!” he was surprised by his tantrum, and rubbed his face and relaxed. “I’m sorry. I’m-”    
  


“It’s okay Will. You’ve been through a lot.” Jack said calmly. Will resented the fact that he had cut him off. 

 

“I have been. You have no idea.” 

 

“Then give me an idea, Will.” 

 

Will told him fragments of the truth. About the basement, about Hannibal feeding him, and sometimes coming to talk. He left out the bits about feeling friendship for him, about his heat. About the bond that was aching on his neck. He told him just enough so that he still seemed like a victim, and Hannibal wasn’t the perpetrator. 

 

Jack was obviously troubled by the story, “we’ll find him, Will. He won’t get away with this.” 

 

Will just gave a weak nod in response, eyes darting around the room. “Now can I go home?” he pressed. 

 

“As long as you have someone with you. I’d also like to have some sort of surveillance on the house. I know, I know that you like your privacy. I just can’t have you disappearing again.” 

 

“This isn’t about me, Jack, now is it?” Will leaned forward in his seat, hands clasped together on the table. His entire demeanor changed in a moment. “This is about Miriam Lass.” his tone was low, and cold. “The one you couldn’t save. You don’t give a shit about me. You just think saving me somehow would clear your conscience.” He couldn’t deny it. He was pleased at the shocked look on Jacks face. He kept pushing,

“So what’s next, hm? You get me a therapist, make sure I’m medicated. So that in the next month or so, you can come knocking on my door. For what?” He opened his hands, brows raised in fake confusion, “to check up on me? No. There’s another case. Another bloodbath to look at. So you drag me there and you make me look!” 

His voice was losing its cool tone, beginning to shake and raise in volume, “And I slip deeper and deeper into something I can’t escape! Do you sleep at night, Jack? Do you lay with your wife, close your eyes, and dream? I fucking don’t. It follows me home. It follows me, and lays in my bed, and sinks into my dreams! That doesn’t matter to you though! All that matters, is that the case is solved. Another bad guy caught. Another win for good ol’ Jack!” He stood up, hands now balled into fists, “you shouldn’t be able to sleep at night, not when you knowingly made me look! You made me see! Knowing how it affects me!” 

 

An officer came into the room, hearing all of the commotion from his post outside the door. “Everything alright?” 

Jack raised his hand dismissively, “It’s alright. Would you call Alana Bloom?” 

 

“I don’t want to see her.” Will spat, “She won’t change any of this. She won’t help you!” He lunged over the table, and the officer quickly grabbed Will, and shoved him against the desk, pinning his arms behind him. 

Will struggled for a moment, before becoming compliant. He was cuffed, and made to sit back down. 

 

Jack sighed heavily, “I don’t know what to tell you, Will. What we do here. It’s important. We’re saving lives. Countless lives.” 

 

Will chuffed in irritated amusement, “the sacrificial lamb to save the flock.” He let his head fall back, “I would really like to go home now.” 

 

“I can’t let you go home. You’ve obviously been through a lot. You aren’t stable enough.” 

 

Will kicked the desk, and actually bared his teeth, “Let me fucking go home!” 

 

“Not until you’ve been evaluated. Dr. Bloom, on the phone, now.” He ordered the officer, who went to call her. 

 

“Great…” Will muttered, and laid his head down on the table. His head was spinning, feeling the residual effects of his rage. His ears were hot, and his breaths came in short pants.

 

Alana was there in just minutes, rushing into the room. It was evident she’d been crying. “Will!” 

He looked to her, and smiled softly, “long time no see…” his anger dissipated at seeing her. She was the closest thing to a friend he had.

 

“Why is he in cuffs?!” She glared daggers at Jack. He always enjoyed Alana’s irritation with Jack. He was finding himself elated it by it even more than he had before. 

 

“That’s why you’re here. He tried to jump over the desk at me.” 

 

“He was making me mad.” Will pouted out, before shaking his head to clear it, and straightening his posture, “I just mean- I just want to go home, and nobody is letting me go home.” 

 

Alana looked very troubled now, face pinching, “you’ve been through a lot, and we aren’t sure that your home is completely safe.” 

 

“Are my dogs okay?”

 

“Your dogs are fine. I’ve been checking on them.” 

 

“With a police escort.” Jack interjected, trying to drive home the point that Will couldn’t just go home. 

 

“Then give me a police escort, and let me go.” Will bargained. 

 

“Maybe you and I should talk, without Jack?” Alana suggested, sitting down in the seat beside him. “I won’t talk to him while he’s in cuffs.” 

 

“He is a danger to others and himself. For now, the coughs stay on.” 

 

“Fine. Get out.” 

 

Jack huffed his way out of the room, and Will smiled at that. “You sure do know how to get under his skin.” 

 

Will ended up having to tell the story all over again, still leaving out all the bits that incriminated himself, or directly incriminated Hannibal. He insisted that he was fine, just very tired, hungry, and ready to be home. He played his cards just right. Pushing his sad puppy routine, giving her the saddest eyes he could muster, working up tears. 

“I’m scared. I’m terrified. I don’t know how to deal with this. I need your help. I just want to see my dogs, and sleep in my own bed.” It worked like a charm. Alana sighed, and after some short deliberation, called Jack back into the room. 

 

“He needs to go home. I’ll go with him, and we’ll take an escort with us.” Of course, Jack didn’t like this at all, but looking at Will’s sad face, and Alana’s persistence, he nodded slowly. “Alright. I’ll have it arranged.” 

  
  
  
  


“We thought you were dead.” Alana noted, now in the car and on their way to Will’s house. 

 

“Surprise.” He joked feebly, and gave her a frail smile. She smiled back in just the same manner. Humoring him. The rest of the drive was silent. 

 

He could hear the dogs barking from the house before they even got close. He smiled wide, and hopped out of the car as soon as he could. He rushed to the door, and opened it to the let the pack out. He crouched, and pet each of them. “Hi guys! I know I know. I’ve missed you too!” They milled about him, happily yipping and jumping over each other to get close. 

 

They lapped away the tears that were cascading down his face. “I’ve missed you all so much…” He scratched Winston behind the ears. “Were you good for Alana?” 

 

“He was awful. I couldn’t keep him home. Every time I let them out, he was gone. I’d have to go looking for him.”   
  
Will was surprised at that, “Oh, really? He’s never done that before.” He stroked behind his ears. 

 

“He was looking for you. We all were.” 

 

“Well… You all found me.” He grinned lopsidedly, “Thank you, Alana. For taking care of them. And bringing me home. I’m sure Jack will be banging on my door in the morning.” 

 

“If jack knows what’s good for him, he’ll keep his distance for a while.” She murmured. 

 

“You’re right about that.” He whistled for the dogs to follow him inside. The officer with them made himself at home on the porch. Will prayed Hannibal hadn’t been dumb enough to come here. 

 

Will looked around his house. It was just how he had left it, though it seemed cleaner. “Did you clean?” he asked, puffing a laugh at the idea. 

 

“It wouldn’t kill you to bust out the vacuum every once in a while.” she grinned, and sat down on his couch. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Don’t. Alana, you aren’t my therapist, you’re my friend.” 

 

“I’m asking as a friend.” 

 

“Then, as your friend, I am fine.” he strained a smile, before he continued self touring his house. The dogs were right on his heels, and Alana behind them. 

 

“I want to ask you a lot of things, but I don’t want to be too invasive.” 

 

He stopped at his bookshelf, and caressed the spines absently. “Your professional curiosity just can’t be sated, can it?” he asked, his voice light, but the accusation was there. 

 

“It’s a curse.” she sighed, “Did he give you all of those bites?” 

 

Will paused, and then nodded slowly. 

 

“The one on your neck… Is that..?” She trailed off, and Will could sense her apprehension. It was suffocating. Her politeness was almost irritating. Just spit it out.

 

“No, it’s just a bite. He had a thing for biting. He had a taste for me. I think he’s an omega anyways.” Heat built in his cheeks, and he hoped it wasn’t as obvious as it felt. 

 

“Oh good… Are you hungry, Will?” It was apparent she was just trying to change the subject. To keep the air from becoming empty. 

“I am.” His mind immediately drifted back to Hannibal, as it already had so many times that day. The meals he would bring down, and Hannibal showing him certain news articles on his tablet while they ate. 

 

“I’ll see what you have.” She went to the kitchen to try and find something to make. 

  
  


The only things available came in boxes or prepackaged bags. They’d settled on spicy noodles. Will was sitting at his table, across from Alana. One bite in, and he grimaced inwardly. At one point, maybe even just a few weeks ago, he would have found this to be a satisfying meal. Now, however, it tasted like the water it was cooked in, and the box it had came in. He ate a few mouthfuls, before setting the rest down for the dogs to eat. “My appetite is a bit off.” he admitted. 

 

“I’m sure you’re just not used to having so much food.” she commented. Will nodded his agreement, despite the fact he had actually gained weight since being at Hannibal’s. 

 

With dinner finished, they cleaned their dishes, and went to the living room to relax. Will poured them each a drink. He had admittedly missed his whiskey. They sat on the couch together, room for a third person between them. 

 

“I really thought you were dead.” 

 

“Two sips in, and it’s already honesty hour?” Will teased, sloshing his drink as he stared into it. 

“Don’t deflect. I’m serious.” She scooted closer. “I thought you were gone. I thought you were gone and there was so much I wanted to tell you.” tears rolled down her cheeks again, and she bit her lip and swallowed tightly. 

 

“I’m alright now. I’m here. I’m home. I’m okay.” he shrugged softly, not looking up at her. He didn’t want to confront what may be happening right now. Something that he had dreamt of before, but felt a nasty pang in his guts thinking of now.

 

“Will, I shouldn’t have-” she paused to compose herself, taking a big gulp of her drink, “I shouldn’t have pushed you away.” 

 

“I wouldn’t think too much about it. Like I said, I’m here. I’m alive.” He looked to her finally, surprised at just how close she was now. “Alana-”

 

She leaned in, pressing their lips together softly. Will accepted the kiss for a moment, tilting his head. The movement made his bond mark ache, and he pulled from the kiss. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this right now. I need to go to bed.” His heart was thrumming in his chest. He stood up quickly, and rushed to his room, calling the dogs in after him.  

 


End file.
